


A Series of Parties

by Book_lover1743



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad boy Loki, Christmas Party, Costume Party, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, I just really wanted to write a Loki fic, Implied Sexual Content, New Years, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Slow Burn, Thanksgiving Dinner, Vaginal Fingering, halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lover1743/pseuds/Book_lover1743
Summary: One of Tony Stark's "brilliant" ideas leads to some sexual tension with a certain god of mischief.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	1. The Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is and attempt to satisfy my own cravings. Maybe leave some kudos if you like it ;) I also do requests and prompts so if there's anything you want to see drop it in my inbox.

**The Halloween Party**

_ A little background _

_Your powers were a result of Hydra experiments, just like Wanda and Pietro’s. You had the ability to project thoughts into others heads, making them think or do what you wanted them to. After S.H.I.E.L.D had collapsed the Avengers had taken you as well as a few others in to be trained and then sent to different bases to help rebuild. Everyone else you had come in with had been re-stationed but Tony had wanted to keep you because he thought your abilities would be useful. You hadn’t disappointed. Your skills had saved them on many occasions and you had earned yourself a spot among the Avengers. The general public had taken to calling you the Gypsy but to the Avengers you were known simply as Y/N._

The banging on your door pulled you from the fantasy world of the book you were currently absorbed in. You dropped your head forward letting it fall onto your book and groaned, “What?” you said in annoyance, swinging your legs off the bed and getting up to check the door. You pull it open to find none other than Mr. Star Spangled himself.

“Tony wants us all in the main room for something, I think it has to do with his Halloween party.”

Another groan escaped your mouth. Tony and his stupid Halloween costume party. He threw one every year but this time he said he wanted to “spice” it up a bit for the team, he hadn’t told anybody what exactly that meant but you had been dreading this day for weeks.

“Whatever” you said and with a roll of your eyes and a not so gentle closing of the door, you followed Steve down the hallway.

You got to the main room and found that everyone else was already there. Tony was pouring himself a drink, as usual; Nat, Wanda, Clint, and Bruce were all crammed on a couch adamantly arguing over something; Peter was once again interviewing Bucky about his metal arm, or what he did for Hydra, or some other thing he really didn’t want to talk about while Sam sat near by trying not to explode into laughter, Steve walked over to join them in an attempt to save Bucky from anymore of Peter’s questions. Thor’s hammer, Mjolnir, sat on the coffee table that was in the middle of the ring of couches and chairs…right next to Thor’s feet…which were also propped up on the coffee table, he grinned at you and raised the mug of beer he was drinking in your direction, “Kind of you to finally grace us with your presence, Lady Y/N!” You gave him the evil eye and turned to find a seat. You weren’t usually this pissed off with everyone, you really enjoyed being around them and were grateful of the role you had here, but Tony’s whole secret party idea had you in a mood. You scanned the room looking for a place to sit, the only open spot happened to be next to Thor’s annoying and psychotic, but admittedly hot, brother, Loki. You weren’t exactly sure why he was here but it had something to do Thor keeping an eye on him and helping him “rehabilitate” by being around people doing good things. You made your way over to the couch, it was more like a love seat, and sat down heavily as far from Loki as you could get, which wasn’t far considering the couch wasn’t that big.

“I won’t bite” He said.

“I know.” You responded, “I heard you prefer stabbing.”

He choked and turned to look at you, a glint of humor in his eyes and a smile playing at his lips, you glanced at him and gave a slight smirk before returning your attention to the room. Tony was now arguing with some one on the phone, Bruce and Clint were still having a heated discussion while Nat and Wanda had broken off to talk about something else, Peter and Steve were engaged in an intense game of rock-paper-scissors while Bucky and Sam watched. Thor was on his second mug of beer but didn’t seem to be too affected by it.

“Are we ever gonna get this started?” You mutter under your breath.

“I take it you don’t want to be here very much.” Loki says from beside you.

“Oh, no, I’m enjoying this immensely.” You say, the sarcasm dripping from your voice.

He smiled at that. “If it makes you feel any better neither do I.”

“Good, then I won’t have to jump off the balcony alone.”

He gives a slight chuckle and shakes his head “I like you”

You open your mouth to respond but are interrupted by Tony.

“Ladies and gentlemen, gods and…whatever you are.” he says waving vaguely in Loki’s direction. Loki stiffens and the wall that had come down in his eyes while talking to you shoots back up. You elbow him to get his attention and roll you eyes in a ‘don’t mind him manner’, he relaxes a bit and you give him a smile. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. “I know some of us aren’t fans of this idea,” Tony continues, giving you a pointed look, “but it’s going to be fun.”

“What exactly is the idea?” Nat asks.

“For the Halloween costume party, we are going to dress up as each other.”

There were mixed groans and cheers throughout the room. You were one of the groaners. This was worse than what thought, though not as bad as it could have been. Maybe you could just go buy a t-shirt with a superhero logo on it or something.

“This is going to be a contest and the winner will be decided on the accuracy of their costume.” Tony said.

Well screw your idea. If this was going to be a competition though, you were gonna go all out.

“The prize will be…well, I haven’t decided yet,” Tony admits “but it will be fantastic.”

“It better be if you’re going to put us through all this.” Bruce says.

“Um, it will be Mr. Banner because I will make it and we all know everything I make is amazing.”

The entire room agreed with that statement. Tony’s inventions were pretty freaking awesome.

“Now, you will come draw a name from my magic hat,” Tony says producing a hat, “if you draw yourself put it back and pick again. You can’t tell anyone who you get, however, you are allowed to trade names with someone once, and only once. Who wants to go first?”

“I will.” Thor says, standing up and striding towards Tony. He pulls a slip of paper from Tony’s hat, looks at the name written on it and laughs. “This will be fun! I quite enjoy this idea of yours Tony.”

Nat went next followed by Wanda then Clint then Bruce and all of a sudden it was your turn. You made your way towards Tony glaring at him the whole time. “Come on Y/N,” he says “it’s not that bad.” And he was right, it wasn’t but you felt like being mad. You reached into the hat, swirled the papers around and pulled one out. Your heart was beating fast and you had to admit to yourself this was kind of exciting. You held our breath and opened the paper…really? Spiderman? Really?? You groaned again, you seemed to be doing that a lot, and gave Tony a serious ‘I hate you look’ to which he responded with a ‘do you though?’ eyebrow raise. You turned around and silently stormed back to you seat, crumpling the paper in your hand.

“That bad, huh?” Loki commented as he passed you on the way to find out his own fate.

You sat brooding in your seat trying to figure out how you were going to pull off a legit looking Spiderman costume without looking like a total child as the rest of the Avengers picked out a name. Tony grabbed the last slip of paper and tossed the hat over his shoulder. You looked around, some people were excited, others not so much, a couple of trades were happening-your thoughts were interrupted by a tap on your shoulder. You turn to find Sam leaning over the back of your couch. “Hey Y/N, do you want to trade? Please? No one else does and I really don’t want this.”

“You’re in luck because I really don’t want this one,” You say, handing him your paper and taking the offered one.

“You’re the best.” He says pointing and giving you a wink as he walks away.

“You know it.” You say after him. You spin back around and catch Loki watching you.

“You’re close?” He asks, “You and the Falcon?”

“You know you can just call him Sam, right? We’re friends but I wouldn’t tell him my deepest, darkest secret or anything, though I do trust him with my life.”

“Mmmh” Is all Loki says, turning his attention elsewhere.

You shrug and open the piece of paper Sam gave you hoping that it’s good. You look at the name on the paper and a smile tugs at you mouth, _this_ you could pull off.

_Two weeks later, Halloween._

You stand in front of the mirror in your room. The costume took a lot of work and you were extremely pleased with the results. Not only was it almost an exact replica but it made you feel good, from the tall boots to the leather pants and the green cape flowing off your shoulders and brushing the floor, the gold horned crown on your head really completed the look. You check yourself again, making sure everything looked perfect before heading for the door. You glance at the clock on your night stand – 6:23. You were late. Tony was very adamant about people being on time so the party was definitely in full swing with all of Tony’s famous and rich friends already present which meant that your entrance was going to be noticed. Great. Maybe you should just stay in your room and not go. But you really wanted to see everyone else’s costumes and honestly you were very proud of yours and kind of wanted to show it off. You pulled the door open and headed down the hall. _Damn._ The cape flowing behind you made you feel regal and you loved it. OK, so you didn’t totally hate Tony’s whole costume idea. You reach the door to the main room where the party was going on, you could hear the music thumping and the people talking and shouting and laughing. Your heart was beating hard and fast, you were nervous but excited and you shoved away the thoughts telling you to turn around and go back to your room; you were not turning back now. You push the doors open and step into the room. At first nothing changes, the music, laughing, and shouting continue but then the people closest to you start to notice and fall silent. The silence spreads through the room, the music dying to a murmur in the background. You almost turned around and left but then you remembered who you were dressed as, ‘what would Loki do in this situation?’ You thought. So, you raised your chin and looked down you nose scanning the room, you saw Nat dressed as the Winter Soldier, metal arm and all, Steve in, if you had to guess, what looked like an adult sized Iron Man costume from Walmart, and Sam had managed a pretty good-looking Spiderman outfit. Then you saw him. Loki stood by the bar holding a drink, his knuckles white around the glass, you met his eyes, they were dark and he was standing so motionless he could’ve been a statue. You held his gaze; you couldn’t look away first because _he_ wouldn’t look away first. The moment stretched, making it feel like an eternity. Finally, he broke, turning towards the bar and resting his elbows on it, head in his hands. You look away and survey the room again.

“Well?” you say in your most commanding voice “This doesn’t seem like much of a party.”

Suddenly the room exploded back into noise, the music returned at full volume and everyone went back to their interrupted activities. You let out a sigh, that had been absolutely terrifying and extremely exhilarating. You start to make your way toward the bar, because you were in desperate need of a drink after that little show, only to be stopped by Tony three steps later.

“I just have to say, that might have been the highlight of my night, you were freaking amazing. Now, go get a drink and have some fun, I’ll catch you later.” He says clapping you on the shoulder and heading off into the teaming mass of people. You finally reach the bar. Loki is gone; you let out a sigh, you can’t tell whether it’s in disappointment or relief which makes you frown because why would you care? He’s nobody special to you, right? You shake yourself out of your thoughts and wave the bar tender over, this was going to be a fun night, you were going to dance with a lot of guys, make dramatic eye contact across the room with one of them and maybe end the night with a kiss or two. You were NOT going think about a certain dark-haired god with piercing blue-green eyes that seemed to stare right into your soul. You down the shot in front of you and slam the glass back on the bar making the people around glance at you; you were not off to a great start. The bar tender slides you another drink and gives a knowing smile, boy trouble has very apparent symptoms. You down the second shot and feel the warmth start to spread, this was better; your mind was starting to tingle around the edges and your limbs felt looser, the beat of the music vibrating through you making you want to dance.

“I gotta tell ya,” says Sam’s voice from beside you, he was leaning against the bar apprising your costume, “I’m glad we traded because you definitely pulled that off a lot better than I ever could have.”

You laugh. “You’re not too shabby looking yourself.” You tell him with a smile.

The music suddenly changes beats and moves into a slower song. “Now,” says the DJ “our first slow dance of the evening. Enjoy.”

Sam raises an eyebrow in question, “Care to have a dance?”

“Why not.” You take his out stretched hand and he leads you to the dance floor. He keeps hold of your one hand and snakes the other round your waist, resting it on your lower back. You were a little closer than ‘just friends’ but not as intimate as lovers. Dancing was a little awkward in a cape and horned crown and you didn’t feel as elegant as you would have in a dress but it wasn’t bothering you too much. You talked as you danced; about past missions, upcoming ones, who you thought Tony was going to invite to his huge Thanksgiving banquet, who he was definitely not inviting, just random things until the song was over and the music switched back to something more upbeat.

“SAM! You’ve got to come see this!” someone shouted from across the room, he gave you an apologetic look, “I better go find out what he wants. Save me another dance for later though, ok?”

“Of course, now go before they cause more of a commotion.” The cacophony of people yelling his name was getting louder and you give him a slight shove in their direction; he gives you a smile over his shoulder and you return it. You see Steve across the room surrounded by a group of girls and looking very uncomfortable, you sigh and shake your head, however old he was he was still clueless; you head in his direction.

“Ladies,” your voice cuts through the fawning and they all turn to look, “may I steal our dear Captain America for a moment?” There were a couple of dirty looks but no vocal complaints as they all got up and moved away to find other men. Why did Tony even invite them? You drop down in the chair across from Steve.

“Thanks.” He says, relief washing over his features, “I wasn’t sure how to get rid of them without being rude.”

“Sometimes it’s ok to be rude.”

“I know but it’s just not really my thing.”

No, you thought, it really wasn’t. Steve was the definition of polite and would never do anything to purposefully hurt someone’s feelings.

“Your costume is great by the way,” he says “what did Loki think?”

“I haven’t actually run into him yet.”

“Really? All he talked about was the poor person who pulled his name and how horribly they would screw up his look. Guess you proved him wrong and he couldn’t handle it.”

You felt both anger that he’d thought that and pride that you might have pulled the look off. You were definitely going to have to find him and talk about this later. The music changed again, another slow song. Steve didn’t ask you to dance and you were relieved, not because you didn’t want to dance with him but you just wanted to sit and do nothing more.

Your relief was not long lived however when Bucky’s voice from beside you asked, “Mind if I steal her from you Steve?” He was dressed as Hawkeye and had a bow and quiver slung over his back.

“Be my guest.”

“May I have this dance, doll?” He offers an elbow.

“Certainly.” You say, putting on a smile and taking his arm.

He pulls you onto the dance floor, and gives you a spin before pulling you in. You let out a laugh, your hands coming to rest on his shoulders and his on you hips; the metal one was hard and cool but not uncomfortable.

“Your little show earlier was absolutely riveting; did you rehearse that?”

“No,” you say, blushing a little, “I honestly just panicked and said the first thing that came to mind.”

“Well, you sure as hell didn’t look panicked.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, how does…” You caught sight of him over Bucky’s shoulder. He was leaning against the wall in a dark corner dressed in black leather, he was Black Widow then you guessed. His arms were crossed over his chest and a slight smirk on his lips as he watched you. Bucky was still talking but you couldn’t hear his words, Loki held your gaze, his eyes mesmerizing you, and it was all you could focus on. Well, you had asked for dramatic eye contact you just weren’t expecting it to be with him. Suddenly, Bucky spun you in a circle and the connection was broken, the music, Bucky’s words, all of it slammed back. Your heart was beating fast, the blood pounding in your ears.

“…do you think?” You catch the tail end of Bucky’s question.

“W-what?”

“I said…hey, are you okay?” He asks, holding you steady as you both stop dancing. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Not much, I just...” you trail off, what had Loki done to you? Your knees felt weak, your throat was dry, and your cheeks were burning.

“Let’s get you somewhere you can sit and some water.” Bucky says, steering you toward the spare bar in a quiet corner of the room. You climb onto a bar stool while Bucky fumbles around for a glass, filling it with water and setting it in front of you. You take a couple long gulps and start to feel better, your heart beat slowing and your head clearing.

“Better?” Bucky asks, looking adorably concerned.

“Yeah, sorry, I don’t know what happened.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now, stay here, I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, where…?” But he had already disappeared into the crowd.

You sigh and lean back resting your elbows on the bar behind you watching the undulating mass of people. You searched for Loki but couldn’t see him anywhere. Why was he avoiding you? Maybe you had screwed up the outfit? No, he would’ve shown disinterest or disgust if that was the case but when he’d looked at you that was…what, exactly? You couldn’t place it and that made you nervous.

“I’m impressed.” Said a deep, cool voice from behind you. You nearly jump out of your skin.

“Shit! What the hell?!” You spin around to find Loki grinning at you from the barista side of the bar, casually leaning on the counter like he owned it.

“Were you trying to give me a heart attack?” you say crossing your arms and turning back to glare into the crowd, “You avoid me all evening then try to kill me, no wonder everyone hates you.”

He gives that low chuckle of his, the one that sends shivers down your spine, and makes his way around to your side of the bar; you keep your gaze focused on the party, telling yourself you won’t look at him till he makes you.

“The crown really finishes the look; you spared no expense, did you?”

You keep your stare steady. “Just trying to win Tony’s little competition.”

“Well, I must say, you look absolutely stunning in my clothes.” You can practically hear the smirk in his voice and you can’t stop the blush that creeps into your face but you don’t look.

“Although…” he mummers, closing the little distance between you until he’s standing slightly in front of you but off to the side a little, one hand braced on the bar beside you, the other hand coming up to caress your jaw; his touch was cool and you sat absolutely still, heart hammering in your chest. He leans down, and you feel his warm breath against you neck as he whispers in your ear.

“I do wonder how you’d look without them.”

A shock goes through you and you stiffen, turning to stare at him. He was so close, mere inches, his hand had stopped its movements coming to rest on the side of your neck; between that and the intensity of his gaze, you couldn’t pull away…but…you weren’t entirely sure you wanted to even if you could. You stared into his eyes and saw it all, everything he desired to do to you and more. Your mouth hung open and your breath was caught in your throat. No, there was no way _he_ could think that way about someone like _you_.

“Oh, my dear, I can.” He said, as if reading your thoughts, “ _And that’s just the beginning_.”

He leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to your lips, pulling away much sooner then you would have liked, and your surprised at the slight whine that escapes you. Loki smirks.

“Don’t worry, pet.” Your stomach flutters at the name, “There’s many more where that came from. Be patient."

He’s pulled away and disappeared into the crowed before you can fully process what exactly just happened.

Then Bucky’s back holding a bottle of pills. “Here Tony said these might help…oh, wow, you look worse then when I left, what happened?”

“Nothing.” You shake your head trying to clear the images left by Loki.

“I saw Loki over hear, was he bothering you?”

“No!” You say quickly, “No, he’s not the problem.” _Lies_. “He was just complementing my costume.”

“Ok.” Bucky says, eyeing you suspiciously. “Well, here, take these.”

He holds out two pills in his hand, you grab them and toss them in your mouth, downing them with the rest of your water. You probably should have asked what they were considering they were from Tony but you really weren’t thinking all that straight. You join back into the party, wandering between groups of people and checking in with the other Avengers; Peter is dressed all in green with those ridiculous over-sized Hulk fists, Tony was arguing with Sam over something that had to do with the replica of Sam’s Falcon wings he’d created for his costume, Bruce was wearing a Captain America t-shirt and carrying around a paper plate with Cap’s shield drawn on it, you smiled, creative. Thor and Wanda were having the time of their lives since they got to dress up as each other while Vision stood near by laughing and smiling politely. Wait, why had he gotten to skip on this whole costume thing? Whatever, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Clint hadn’t had a very hard time with his costume since all you ever wore were band t-shirts and jeans. Throughout the night you caught glimpses of Loki; watching you from across the room, a hand on your back, or shoulder, or waist only to be gone when you turn around and he’s melting into the crowed. It was infuriating. And you were loving it. But two could play at this game. You started putting on a show when you could feel his gaze on you, swaying your hips a bit more, doing some more risqué things on the dance floor, flirting a little harder with the guys you were talking to. The night dragged on, the last time you’d seen a clock had been a while ago and it was about 11:30 then so you were definitely heading into the 1am range. Five minutes later Tony made his closing remarks, ‘thanks for coming blah, blah, blah’ aka ‘get the hell out of my tower’ and the party quickly wound down. The main room was a mess; plastic cups, paper plates and beer bottles were strewn everywhere. You sigh pulling out a big black trash bag and begin sweeping stuff off the counters and tables into it.

“Leave it, Y/N.” Tony says from the lounge area where he’s tossing a blanket over a passed-out Peter. “We’ll get it tomorrow, go get some sleep.”

You drop the bag in the kitchen and make your way towards your room thinking about the events of the evening; you _had_ danced with a lot of guys, you _had_ made dramatic eye contact, and you _had_ ended up with a kiss even if it hadn’t happened how you thought it would you couldn’t deny the win. Suddenly, your slammed face first into a wall, not hard, but enough to knock the breath from your lungs in surprise; large, strong hands pin your smaller ones to the wall beside your head and a firm body press into you from behind, solidly pinning you to the wall.

‘ _Let me go_ ’ you think, projecting the thought to the person behind you.

“Don’t try your mind games with me, pet.” Growls a voice in your ear. _Pet_. It was Loki. “That’s my territory, you won’t get very far.”

“What do you want?” It comes out as a whisper, your lungs still trying to pull in the normal amount of air.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice you little games in there?”

You smirk, “On the contrary, I was hoping you’d enjoy them.”

A low growl comes from him and he rolls his hips against you and you feel _it_ through the layers of clothing. Did you really make him feel that way?

“You have no idea how much I want to take you right here, hard and fast against the wall not caring who saw or heard but I’d hate to ruin your honor so you’ll just have to be satisfied with this.” His hand comes to the side of your head and your mind is flooded with visions of exactly what he wants to do to right then. You gasp and your knees weaken. _Holy shit_.

“Until next time, my pet.”

And just as suddenly as he had appeared, he was gone and you were left alone in the hallway with detailed images of how the god of mischief wanted to _fuck you against a wall._


	2. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's shorter and a little more sweet than spicy cause we all know Loki is a dom buuuut he's def a softie at times. Also, the end's kinda depressing and wasn't what I had intended but we'll role with it.

The days following the Halloween party were…normal. You had been declared the winner of the contest (obviously) and were given an upgraded bedroom with an enormous private bathroom, a huge walk-in closet, and a gorgeous balcony overlooking Manhattan as your prize. The group had run two missions; both were successful with the targets putting up little fight and turning over all their secrets without much fuss. Loki was the epidemy of polite; he held doors for you, cleared and washed your dishes given the opportunity, and even made coffee for you sometimes.

“What the hell has gotten into him?” asked Tony on just such an occasion.

It was Saturday morning and you were lounged on a couch wrapped in a blanket, checking your phone. Loki had placed a mug of coffee on the end table next to you without so much as a smile or eye contact to suggest that he was just doing a favor for a friend.

“I’m not sure.” You muse, taking a sip of the coffee. It had the _perfect_ amount of milk and sugar; how did he do that? You weren’t complaining but there was zero trace of the Loki from the party, maybe he’d just acted like that because you had been wearing the costume and there had been alcohol involved.

“Hey, horns,” Tony called from his chair, “you mind making me some?”

“I do not stoop to make things for the likes of you, mortal.” It wasn’t said in a mean way, more like a statement of fact.

“Um, ouch.” Tony says, holding a hand to his chest in offense. “Why’s Y/N so special?”

“She is much more appealing to the eyes.”

You almost choke on the coffee. Thank goodness your back was to him.

“Sexist much?” Tony mutters, pouting a little before turning his attention to whatever new contraption he was designing.

The next day and the day after are very much the same; Loki is kind and considerate but reserved with you and considerate and reserved but an asshole with everyone else.

The Tuesday afternoon was quiet. Tony, Nat, Clint, and Cap had all been summoned by Fury for some super-secret meeting of some kind, Peter was hanging out with some friends after school, Bruce was at science convention thing, and Wanda and Vision were…on a date? Or maybe just chilling? You weren’t really sure with those two. Loki had made and off handed comment about finding some place quiet, and you, well you had spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon savoring the end of the book you were reading. It had been brilliant and you were afraid you would never find another satisfying story again.

You were currently headed to the tower’s library with your stack of finished books in search of new adventures. Tony had expanded his collection (and the room) at your begging and the space itself was almost as beautiful to look at as the sheer number of books. You fumble with the door handle and push your way into the room, dropping the read stack on the table and heading for your favorite section. You skim the titles looking for something that catches you eye, humming a little as you do. _This one looks good._ You pull it off the shelf. _And this cover is gorgeous._ It’s added to the pile. You pick two more and look at the titles still on the shelf just to make sure you didn’t miss any.

“I’d highly recommend this one.”

You nearly drop the books. Whirling around you find Loki comfortably sitting in a chair thumbing through the pages of a book.

“Seriously?!” you hiss at him, “Do you enjoy scaring the daylights out of me?”

He meets your gaze; the smirk is back. “Only a little.”

He stands and nonchalantly walks over and places the book at the top of the stack in your arms. The cover is dark blue with strange symbols outlined in silver. You reach to flip it open, looking for a title but are stopped by Loki’s fingers holding it closed.

“I’d wait till you’re somewhere more private.” The implications of that sentence made your knees weak. You try to keep your face emotionless.

“Alright, but no spoilers.”

Loki looks offended “You think I’d ever?”

“I mean you are the god of mischief so I wouldn’t put it past you.”

He narrows his eyes at you but doesn’t say anything. He also doesn’t move away leaving you slightly trapped between him and the bookshelf. You watch each other, it’s not awkward but you can feel the tension in the air. He reaches up and brushes some hair behind your ear in a very sweet very un-Loki like way; his fingers are lingering then suddenly there behind your neck and pulling you toward him, pressing your forehead to his. Your breath mingles in the small space and your bodies are separated by the books you’re holding.

“May I…kiss you?” His voice is hushed, the words catching.

He’s so close you can see the whirling chaos in his eyes, you understand why people find it frightening but…it’s really kind of alluring, the danger, the adventure, he’s almost like a book that everyone’s been too scared to pick up and read. Until now.

“Yes.”

His lips were soft, not what you’d expected, and the kiss was tender, also not what you’d expected. His hands cupped your face holding you to him, your bodies agonizingly far apart because of the damn the books you were still grasping. You feel his tongue gently slide along you lower lip in question, you sigh a little and he takes the opportunity to slip into your mouth, tilting your head to deepen the kiss. _Wow_. You hadn’t kissed a lot of guys but this ruined any expectations you had for future boyfriends. The kiss was slow and languid; he took his time exploring you, ravishing your mouth, not in a possessive way but more of he couldn’t get enough way. His thumbs caressed your cheeks sending a shiver down your spine, your mind was foggy trying to process all the sensations and you were completely at his mercy.

Then the library door swung open.

In a split-second Loki was six feet away from you, perched on the back of a couch, legs crossed at the ankles and arms folded over his chest.

“I really think you’d enjoy reading it…” he was saying.

You both glance at the door. Wanda was standing there with a suspicious look on her face, her eyes traveled between Loki’s relaxed form and your undoubtedly shocked expression. After a moment she focused on you.

“Hey, I need your help with something.”

“Uh, yeah, of course.” You respond, shaking your head to clear the lingering haze. “Could I drop these in my room first?”

“Totally, I can tell you about…” she cast a glance at Loki “…my idea on the way.”

“Sounds good.”

You make your way across the room, trying not to look at Loki as you pass him, your almost to the door when you hear his voice.

“I rather enjoyed that.” It was a whisper right in your ear and you turn expecting him to be standing behind you but he’s exactly where he was, flipping through the pages of a book he’d picked up. You frown and step into the hallway, letting the door close behind you. Wanda was standing in there giving you a hard look and it took all your will power not to look sheepish.

“What was happening in there?” she asks bluntly, “Was he playing one of his mind games with you because you look…frazzled to put it politely.”

Like you’d been stuck by lightning? You thought, yeah you felt that way too.

“No, he was just telling me about a book that I should read, the story line was just…shocking to say the least.” You lied. Gosh, that was the second time you’d lied for him.

She didn’t look convinced but let it slide. “Well, if he ever bothers you let me know and I’ll pound him into the ground.”

You give her a smile, “Sure thing. Now what did you need from me?”

The two of you head down the hall toward you room, Wanda was explaining an idea that her and Vision had had and wanted your opinion on and you were really trying to listen but your mind kept sliding back to the library; Loki’s hands around your face, his mouth perfectly fitted against yours, the realization that you wanted him to do it _again_. But there was a creeping doubt in your mind that maybe he was just messing with you because you were a weak, helpless mortal. Why else would he have talked to you the way he did at the party then almost completely ignore you for three day then want to kiss you like that? You couldn’t figure it out and a heavy feeling was starting to form in your stomach. You make it to the door of your room.

“Let me know what your thoughts are.” Wanda finishes, reaching to open the door for you so you don’t have to struggle with it and the books.

“I’ll think about it and get back to you but it sounds like a great idea.” You answer, stepping into the room. You tried to sound enthusiastic but the sinking feeling had grown as you had walked, making you feel sick.

“Thanks! See ya!”

“See ya.” You call after her.

You kicked the door closed and lean back against it, closing your eyes and letting your head thump against the heavy wood. You slide down, coming to rest on the floor clutching the books to you; Your chest hurt from the realization that you were falling for Loki, your stomach hurt from the possibility that this could all just be a prank to him, and your head hurt from trying to process everything.

_What the fuck._

You burst into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm having loads of fun writing the next chapter and things are gonna heat up! This is gonna have at least seven chapters so I got to drag it out.


	3. The Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Sorry this one took so long, it wasn't coming out how I wanted it to and I didn't want to force it. Also, sorry for any mistakes, I found a bunch in chapter 1 and now I'm obsessivly re-reading everything, feel free to point them out if you see any.

You stormed down the hallway, you didn’t care that it was late, you didn’t care that someone might hear you, you were going to rip the fucking head off of that lying, two-faced, no-good son of a _bitch_. He had been messing with you this entire time, leading you on making you feel special.

After your mental breakdown you had pulled yourself together, taken a long, hot, relaxing shower, slipped into your favorite pair of night pants and a comfy shirt, and curled up with a fluffy blanket and some hot cocoa retrieved from the kitchen; you had picked up the book that _he_ had oh-so-suggestively hinted at to find out it was empty. Completely blank from cover to cover. And you lost it. Said book was currently clutched in your hand, fingernails digging into the cover, as you made your way through the tower, your fury trailing behind you like a cape. You finally reach his door.

“LOKI!” You shout, banging on it with your fist, “Open this damn door or so help me I will _kill_ you!”

It swings open. He stands there somehow still looking godly in flannel night pants and a black t-shirt. “No need to get violent.” He sees the rage in your features, “Is something wrong?”

“Is something wrong my ass! Don’t act like you didn’t do all of this on purpose just to mess with me. The teasing, the flirting, all of it was some screwed up game you game to you!”

“I beg your pardon?” He had the _audacity_ to look confused.

“I actually believed that a guy might really be into me, even if he was some Norse god, that maybe, maybe, I could have a shot at a relationship; I mean, how often does a guy like that want a girl like me? Then it hit me: they don't. He’s the god of tricks and lies and the whole thing is a joke to him, seeing how far along he could string a stupid mortal; and this,” you say, holding up the book and shoving it at him, “this was all the proof I needed.”

He looked genuinely bewildered, glancing from the book to you, but you weren’t going to fall for it.

“Y/N, please, I think you’re over-reacting just a bit.”

“ _Really_?” You turn in disgust and start walking away.

“Y/N!” he calls after you, “Y/N, wait! I can explain the book!”

You keep walking. “Don’t talk to me, don’t be in the same room as me, don’t even think about me."

“Please,” you barely hear his whispered plea, “I don’t understand.”

Your heart breaks, but you know you’re saving yourself from more pain in the future. You are not going to cry; you are not going to let him affect you. He didn’t care about you so why should you care about him?

You scarcely make it to your room before the tears come.

They stream hot and burning down your cheeks and a ragged sob escapes you. This was too much like last time, too close to home. Why does stuff like this have to happen? Can’t you just be happy? You crawl into bed, the tears still flowing, and beg the clutches of sleep to make the pain stop.

******************

The next days were miserable. You never saw him, and if you did it was just a glimpse as he left a room you were entering. That’s what you’d wanted wasn’t it? Then why were you disappointed when he left? Why were you hoping you’d run into him? Wanting to hear his snarky comments? Maybe it all hadn’t been a joke, maybe he did like you, maybe you had over-reacted. The whole situation made you want to scream.

“Are you doing alright?” Steve asked one day as you sat poking at the bowl of ramen that you’d made but didn’t want to eat. “You’ve seemed pretty out of it these last couple of days, did something happen?”

“No.” You say. A beat of silence. You sigh and push the bowl away. “Maybe.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” More silence. “Alright fine, I might have had a thing for Loki because I thought he was into me but it turns out he was just playing games with me and so I told him to stay away, and he has which made me think that if he had just been messing with me why would he do what I asked him to? What if he did like me and I just royally screwed things up?”

“Maybe try talking to him?”

“How? He’s avoiding me because I told him that’s what I wanted; there’s no way I can speak to him.”

“Want me to try?”

“I’m not sure what good it would do, after what I said to him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he never wanted to see my face again.”

******************

You couldn’t sleep. You tossed and turned; throwing the covers off because you were too hot or pulling them close because you were too cold. Your conversation with Steve kept you awake; you had voiced your thoughts and it had made them real. You’d had bad luck with relationships in the past and maybe you’d let that fear dictate you. If you don’t put your heart out there it can’t get broken.

There was a faint knock on your door.

You glance at the clock, who the hell was up at 1:37am? You kick the covers off and make your way through the dark room to crack the door open. Loki’s standing there, he looked terrible. The dim lights of the hallway accentuated the dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess, tousled like he’d run his fingers through it repeatedly.

“A bit late, don’t you think?” Your voice is scratchy.

“I’m sorry, I know you told me to stay away but I haven’t been able to sleep for days and I just needed to see your face. I’m sorry, I’ll go.”

He pauses a moment, studying your face as if trying to memorize it, then turns to leave. You almost let him but…

“Loki.” You breathe, barley a whisper.

His eyes meet yours and you can see the pain there _is_ real, he hadn’t been lying.

You quickly close the distance, wrap your arms around his neck, and kiss him. He freezes, momentarily stunned then he’s kissing you back, his hands on your hips, then sliding over your back pulling you to him since there’s no books in the way this time. The kisses are hot and urgent like he’s been starving for you and he’s less polite about asking for entrance this time; he invades your mouth, claiming it as his own. His hands slide under the hem of your shirt and meet your bare skin, you jump and pull away from the kiss.

He moves his hands away quickly. “Sorry, I didn’t meat to- “

“No, not that,” you say, “just not in the hallway.”

He gives that evil grin and a ball of anticipation forms in you stomach as he backs you into the room. He kicks the door closed and grabs your hips again spinning you around and pressing you against it. His mouth is back on yours, his hands run up you sides then back down, sliding around to squeeze your ass. You moan into his mouth and you can feel him smile against your lips. Your hands make their way up to his hair, you run your fingers through it, grabbing it to pull him closer. His chest is hard against yours and you become acutely aware of the fact that you don’t have a bra on. He moves along your jaw trailing kisses towards you ear.

“You are magnificent.” He says, “And I can not wait to make you mine; but I won’t take you, not tonight, not until we’ve properly talked.”

“Ok.” You whisper, keeping the slight edge of disappointment from you voice.

He pulls back to look you in the eyes, they are dark and the desire is prominent in them.

“That doesn’t mean I won’t leave you with a parting gift.”

He turns you around and switches places with you so his back is against the door and your back is against him. His fingers dance lightly over your hips and waist, running up to ghost over your breasts. You reach up, linking your hands behind Loki’s neck, your breaths ragged and heavy.

“How I’ve dreamed of having you,” his voice is right in your ear, “writhing with pleasure beneath me as you scream my name.” He brushes his thumbs over your hardened nipples through your shirt and you arch against him, you can feel your arousal start to pool between your legs.

“So responsive.” He purrs. He teases you, bushing back and forth then in circles, until you can’t keep the moans from escaping you lips. Then he pinches and you let out a surprised yelp.

“Please,” You moan, “Loki, Please.”

“Look at you, I haven’t even touched you down there yet and you’re already a mess.”

His hands glide down, over your body until they reach the waistband of you night pants, his fingers sliding just under it to run along your bare skin.

“Please.” You beg again.

“But I like watching you.”

A devious thought came to mind. You swayed your hips, pressing back into him slightly; you felt his hardness and it made you smile. Suddenly, his hands stopped you, fingers digging into your hips as he held you still.

“Don’t tempt me, pet.” His voice was low and serious.

“ _But I like watching you_.” You mock.

He growls, then his arm is around you, an iron bar locking you in place against him; his other hand deftly slipped into your pants, the fingers teasing the edges of your center. You gasp.

“I’ll make you wish you weren’t so cocky.” He skims through your folds. “Mmhh, so wet.”

He flicks a finger over your clit, you jump a little and bite your lip to keep in a cry.

“My, my, so sensitive. You don’t touch yourself often do you?”

You shake your head, that hadn’t really been an option in the HYDRA compound.

“Well, this will make it much for enjoyable for the both of us.” He rubs his finger over you keeping a slow, steady pace. You can feel the muscles in your thighs start to twitch and a knot form low in your stomach, your heart is pounding in your chest.

“Tell me,” he murmurs in your ear, “do you want my fingers inside you, pumping and curling, bringing you to the heights of pleasure?”

‘ _Yes_ ’. You think, sending the thought to him, not trusting your voice. ‘ _Please_ ’.

“Say it aloud, pet.”

“Yes,” you manage, “yes, Loki, please, make me cum.”

“Good girl.”

He slowly presses a finger into you and your mouth falls open, your head dropping back to thump against his shoulder. He moans and you can feel the vibrations through his chest.

“You are so _deliciously_ tight. Imagine how it will feel when I have my cock inside you, stretching and filling you up perfectly, pounding into all of your most delicate, sensitive places.”

He starts to move, leisurely at first then faster; your legs begin to shake and you drop your hands down to grab the arm still secured around your middle, bracing yourself against it. You can feel the ball in your stomach growing, pushing to be released. You feel yourself getting closer and closer until…he slows and a whine slips out of you as you fall back from the edge, he chuckles.

“What…” you start to say. But then he pushes a second finger inside you. “Fuuuuuuck.”

He resumes his movements, his thumb pressing circles into your clit causing the wave to build faster. You close our eyes and hold your lip between your teeth, trying to keep in the noises threatening to escape.

“No,” Comes Loki’s harsh voice in your ear, “open your eyes, watch as I make you come undone.”

You obey, leaning your head forward to look down. Seeing the movement of his hand beneath the fabric of your night pants, the tensing of the muscles in his forearm as he worked his fingers, the feeling of his hard cock pressing into your back, the sound of his breaths hot and heavy in your ear…

“Loki,” you whimper, “I’m going to…”

“Cum for me, pet.”

The words send you over the edge.

The orgasm hits you like a train. Loki’s name falls from your lips over and over, your fingers dig into the arm still wrapped around you, good thing, because your legs were shaking so bad you wouldn’t have been able to stand on your own. His fingers continued to move slowly within you, pulling you through the orgasm, sliding in and out until you ceased to quiver around them; then he pulled them out, bringing them to his mouth to lick them clean.

“You taste divine, my dear.” He whispers, pressing kisses to you neck as he wraps the other arm around you, holding you tight against him. You stayed like that until your breathing evened out and your legs didn’t feel like they would collapse beneath you.

“I’m sorry.” You finally murmur when you trusted yourself to speak.

“Shhhhh, not now,” He says. “we’ll talk another time.”

He sweeps you up and carries you over to the bed, placing you in it and drawing the covers up. He cups your face with a hand and presses a light kiss to your forehead and then one to your lips, lingering a little longer there.

“Goodnight, darling. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Loki turns to leave and you’re asleep before he’s closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys actually want to know what was in the book? I was thinking about writing a little blurb to explain it since I somehow managed to forget that's what this chapter was supposed to be about and didn't put it in. Anyway, let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series but I have a hard time finding the time to write which means updates will be sporadic at best. I do have a friend helping me write a spicy scene so stay tuned.


End file.
